


Closet Space

by Tat_Tat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing it in what turns out to be a pretty spacious closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space

He knit his brows, damp towel in hand, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Mabel really needed her own warning label, he decided, rubbing the glitter off his lips, his neck and chest strewn with bite marks with metal impressions from his sister's retainer. He turned around. There was glitter there too, and he didn’t want to think how googly craft eyes got on his back. Or why. 

As he tried removing evidence of their tryst, he thought back on it. He remembered that she smelled like cotton candy, bubblegum, and all manner of sugar. She tasted like it too. Maybe that was why she was so wound up and shoved him in the closet. But Mabel was always wound up so maybe it was more than that. Anyway, after barricading the door with all manner of cleaning supplies, Mabel pounced on him, ripping off his shirt and pulling her sweater over her head, tossing it aside while shaking her brown hair out of her face. She was wearing another one of her hand-knitted bras underneath; this one had a cat face on each cup, staring directly at him. Needless to say it was disturbing and that helped him with his own advances, unclasping the bra and tossing it next to her sweater. 

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked in-between kisses. She ignored his question, unzipping the front of his pants. He gasped at her touch.

“Well, well well.” She narrowed her eyes devilishly at his erection. “We meet again, ‘Dipstick’.”

“Please don’t call it that.”

“But it’s so cute,” she cooed, lowering herself onto him.

“It’s not cute, it’s a pe- why do I always have to explain this to yooou?” 

He yelped in surprise. She was dripping wet already, resting in his lap. Her hands were on his bare chest and she began to move.

“You’re wet already?” 

She leaned forward, bringing the scent of vanilla and sprinkles closer. “I was touching myself earlier. I thought about you being inside me and then I thought, ‘Gee Mabel. Why not just have the real thing?’ And whoop! Now we’re here.”

His hips lurched forward, matching her rhythm. She was teasing him and he knew it, moving in slow sensual circles, and moving away when he tried thrusting deeper inside of her. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, inciting his dominant streak. She always liked wrestling him, or pinning him down like this when she wanted him to fight back. She was aware that he was physically stronger than her, and as he resisted her, he watched the glee well up in her eyes. 

“Oh noo!” she giggled, actually struggling against him, but with no intention to win. His grip on her wrists tightened as they rolled over and switched spots. Now he was pinning her to the floor, and she was loving everything about it, wiggling and giggling as he used his knee to part her legs. She had done a poor job resisting as he slipped back inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she lifted her head up to kiss him. 

"Why are you such a tease?"

She rolled her eyes, wearing a coquettish smile. "Me? A tease? Whatever could make you think that?"

"Everything." He loosened his hold on her wrists, hands drifting to meet her hands, and their fingers intertwined. 

"Ah, Dipper." She hissed. Now that he was in control he made a point to thrust deep inside her. He dotted her neck with kisses, gently nibbling the space where shoulder meets neck. 

Soft snickering intermingled with her moans, his facial hair tickling against sensitive skin. She reacted violently, nails running down his back, biting his cheek, his lips. She was sucking the flesh between her lips. He grit his teeth, hissing sharply, pain and pleasure flashing through his body. 

"Mabel. . . not. So. Hard." he muttered against her mouth.

She pulled back for a moment, then gave him a peck on the lips, leaving behind the taste the of peaches and other succulent fruits. His hands roamed down her sides, and she bristled, ticklish there too. His hands stopped momentarily on her bottom before finally resting on her hips.

"Harder," she breathed, when she rolled her hips into him he stopped her, holding her to the spot, thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. She was biting her own lips now, holding back the temptation to cry out louder than she already had been, suddenly remembering that they were supposed to be quiet. That they were in the cleaning closet of the Mystery Shack and though the door was barred with brooms and mops, it certainly wasn't locked.

But then Dipper hit that angle that always turned her to goo. An ooey gooey mess that maybe moaned louder than she should. He covered her mouth, muffling her voice, and that should have been enough, but a heavy trail of footsteps (tourists) passed by the closet and Dipper froze.

"Shit." 

"Don't you dare stop." 

"Shit, Mabel. That was close."

"Relax, bro bro. They're gone now." She attempted to pull him back into her arms but he retreated, fumbling with his jeans- they were on backwards. 

Now that he thought about it, looking at himself in the mirror, in the aftermath, that probably explained why his pants felt too tight when he ran to the bathroom. He nodded at himself in the mirror, evidence extinguished. When he opened the door Mabel was waiting for him outside, pouty.

He rubbed the back of his neck."I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better." She narrowed her eyes, smile crooked. 

His hand wrapped around hers as they walked back towards the gift shop. As they stepped over the threshold her hand drifted away from his, leaving behind the promise of tonight.


End file.
